El conejo y el colibrí
by G.A-motoharu
Summary: [FrUk] Intento de xD "Hace muchos años, se contaba una historia que con el paso del tiempo fue olvidada.-"Hola, avecilla de libertad" "Buenas tardes, conejo de montaña"-"Seras el colibrí?" Preguntó Arthur" "No te preocupes...yo nunca dejare a mi pequeño conejo nunca..." Murmuro el francés en el oído de Arthur.- El primer one-shot que escribo de esta pareja. Paseen, lean y comenten.


"El conejo y el colibrí"

By: G.A-motoharu.

* * *

Hetalia- Axis Powers no me pertenece, su autor es Himaruya Hidekaz. La historia fue hecha para diversión mía y de ustedes sin fines de lucro.

Notas abajo ;3

Luces, cámara y

Acción (o fanfiction lo que quieran ^.^)

* * *

**El conejo y el colibrí.**

**.**

_"Hace muchos años, se contaba una historia que con el paso del tiempo fue olvidada._

_Se trataba de un conejo y su amigo el colibrí, que un día se encontraron por el destino al fin._

_La historia se centra en las montañas, las colinas de una tarde en abril._

_El conejo nació de una camada de granja, criados para ser de las más puras razas. Sin embargo no todo salió tal cual plan._

_De la camada, había un conejo, tan peludo y pequeño que desentonaba, tan descolorido que parecía muy feo, con manchas tan pintadas que asemejaban hollín. Su madre lo excluyo naturalmente, pequeño y sin hermosura que pudiera servir._

_Con el tiempo sus hermanos fueron vendidos y el solo quedo, una tarde escapo hacia las montañas. Siendo olvidado deseo vivir en la naturaleza, ¿qué más le quedaba al conejo olvidado?_

_Vivió ahí, oculto bajo rocas, alimentándose de yerba; los animales que le veían huían d él pues era tan peludo y feo que miedo llegaron a tener. Con el pelaje tan duro y demasiado gruñón, ningún amigo tenía más que las plantas que cerca de su casa veía. _

_El tiempo siguió pasando, y el conejo se volvió gruñón y malhumorado, sin gracia y mal encarado._

_Un día, un colibrí que desde lejos venia, lo vio y se rio de él. El conejo solo hizo un sonido horrendo y huyó del hermoso colibrí. Al colibrí poco le importo, el conejo era solo uno más del montón._

_Días tras día, el colibrí encontraba al conejo espiando sus quehaceres. No era que le molestase, no, al contrario; él feliz de mostrar su hermoso y colorido plumaje._

_Sus rápidos aleteos y su triar hermoso._

_El colibrí siempre rodeado de amigos, quienes admiraban su piar, sus hermosos colores y su libertad._

_Una tarde en particular, el conejo se decidió a entablar, una conversación con el simpático colibrí que no dejaba de revolotear._

_**"Hola, avecilla de libertad"**__ Le saludó, el conejo de pelaje peculiar._

_**"Buenas tardes, conejo de montaña"**__ Saludó el colibrí quien se poso en una roca para hablar con claridad._

_**"Te eh visto reciente por aquí... ¿que buscas en realidad?"**__ Preguntó curioso el conejo._

_**"Oh nada, amigo. Yo solo me dejo llevar. El viento me trajo y si tanto quieres saber, alimento busco en verdad"**__ Le respondió el colibrí, astuto al hablar y bello al contestar._

_**"¿Alimento? ¿Qué comes, ave?"**__ Dijo el conejo de montaña_

_**"Oh, dulces y hermosas flores, querido animal"**__ Le respondió, el colibrí en un triar._

_**"¿Flores dices? ¿Cómo te alimentas de ellas?"**__ El conejo hablaba con tal interés que en dos patas se puso de pie._

_**"Por supuesto, son un manjar. El néctar, orejón. Eso como yo. Pruebo de todo, desde rosas hasta claveles, desde lo mal alto a lo más bajo. Flores, querido conejo. Y tú, ¿con que te alimentas?"**__ Le cuestionó el ave._

_**"¿Yo? De yerba silvestre, no me gustan las flores. Ellas no tienen la culpa de ser del suelo."**__ Respondió acongojado el conejo._

_**"¿yerba? Que conejo tan mas raro eres... ¿Las flores sienten? Qué locura escucho, de un conejo loco"**__ Se burló el ave viajera._

_**"¡Por supuesto que sienten! No estoy loco, ave torpe. Yo que en el suelo ando, lo sé. Ellas sienten y ahora están tristes de que las tomes y las dejes."**__ Le regaño el conejo._

_**"No me hagas reír, conejin. Ellas están para eso. No es mi culpa además, así he vivido siempre. Soy libertad y hermosura."**__ Se dignificó el ave._

_**"¡¿Y crees que eso está bien?! El tonto es otro, ave de pacotilla. Tu estas muy equivocado si piensas así. Yo soy un conejo y sin embargo vivo en las montañas a pesar que soy mascota y alimento. En mi destino, yo modifique el camino a seguir, deje ir al viento y opte mi camino. ¿Por qué tu no?" **__Le preguntó enfadado el conejo al colibrí._

_**"¿Para qué? ¿Negar lo que soy? ¿Que ganaría? No, conejo de montaña. Soy lo que soy y punto. Prefiero seguir viviendo como siempre."**_

_**"¿Le temes al cambio, avecilla temerosa?"**__ Le acusó el conejo._

_**"¿Temer? Que graciosa criatura eres. ¿No me has visto? Soy rápida, compacta y hermosa. No necesito temer. Vivo como vivo y es mejor la comodidad a lo desconocido."**__ Le respondió galante el ave._

_**"¿Entonces prefieres vivir en comodidad, aunque sea ignorancia y debilidad; a vivir la aventura y aprender de experiencia?" **__Debatió inseguro el conejo._

_Indignado el colibrí respondió._

_**"¿Experiencia? ¿De qué me hablas tú? Quien vive en la madriguera siempre. ¿Aventura? ¿Lo dices tú quien no se mueve de este lugar? No seas ridículo, conejo feo. La experiencia y aventura soy yo. ¿Quién mas para vivir la vida sin consecuencias ni ataduras que yo?**__" Levantando la cabeza miró con desprecio al conejo y añadió. __**"Además, mírate, eres tan feo, no me extraña que vivas solo, nadie te va a amar" **__Terminó de hablar el colibrí._

_**"¿Tu que sabes del amor? Yo no busco eso, en realidad**__" Le respondió un poco dudoso el conejo._

_"__**Eso lo dices tú, quien amor ha encontrado jamás. Pero te he de explicar que tu nunca lo entenderás" **__Atacó el colibrí._

_**"Entonces porque me lo cuentas, ave rastrera" **__Se defendió el conejin__**. **_

_**"Me ofendes, conejo. Yo sé de cosas, cosas que alguien como tú no comprenderá"**__ El ave se acercó al conejo._

_**"¿Que sabes tú, quien va donde lo lleva el viento, sin una casa a la cual regresar?"**__ Ahora el conejo era el indignado._

_**"No necesito casa, solo conmigo me basta"**__ Contestó sencillamente el ave._

_**"No te entiendo, avecilla... ¿no buscas pareja? ¿No tienes a quien amar? ¿A alguien especial?" **__Cuestionó el conejin._

_**"¿Una sola? ¡Ja! ¿Para qué he de tener una cuando puedo tener cientos, y seguir en libertad?" **__Le respondió el colibrí._

_**"Que horrible eres...hermoso por fuera pero feo por dentro..."**_

_**"Si de fealdad hablamos...tú no tienes nada que desear. Tan feo, tan peludo y sin cepillar. Un salvaje sin amor y solo. ¿Aun crees que mi vida es vacía?"**__ Puso en duda el ave._

_**"Lo es, te lo aseguro. Sin nadie a quien esperar..." **__Empezó el conejo pero el colibrí le interrumpió._

_**"¿Y depender? No gracias. No soy como tú, amigo. Yo no muero de soledad. No soy de nadie, soy de todos. Picando y picando en libertad. De flor en flor sin quejar. En cambio tu...qué esperas a alguien especial y mírate... ¿acaso no solo estas?" **__Aclaró el ave de flor._

_**"Yo aún espero, y tu nunca lo hiciste. Esa es la diferencia. Y si, tal vez dependa de alguien. Tal vez pueda morir de soledad...pero prefiero eso a vivir y morir alagado por todos y amado por nadie." **__El conejo, gruñó enojado._

_**"¿Crees que no me aman?" **__Molesto, el colibrí preguntó._

_**"Aman tu plumaje, aman tu cantar...pero colibrí errante, a ti no te amaran"**__ El conejo miró al colibrí por primera vez a la luz del ocaso, era verdad. Era hermoso de brillante plumaje y figura sin igual, pero aun así siguió su debate. __**"Tú que andas de aquí y para allá. De flor en flor, de nido en nido, que lastima me das. Eres hermoso, como todos quisieran...pero eres banal, solo superficial."**__ Le atino el golpe final._

_**"No lo soy"**__ Le negó el colibrí sin mucho que decir, pues las palabras del conejo le hicieron sentir._

_**"Eso dices tú, yo no pienso igual. Reflexiónalo ave colorida. Ya hallaras verdad. Y si no lo haces, eres tonta en verdad."**__ Gruño al final el conejo._

_El colibrí se quedo pensando, en las palabras de conejo. El conejo se quedo con él, mirándolo piar, de vez en cuando le gruñía o le decía verdad con tan duras palabras que al colibrí hicieron pensar. Al amanecer, el colibrí no se fue. Miro al conejo y entonces lo entendió. El colibrí se quedo, con el conejo a conversar. Días tras día, el conejo le platico con su vida y así la amistad empezó. Hubo peleas, por supuesto, y burlas del colibrí al feo conejo de la montaña en abril._

_El conejo era feliz, el primer amigo que tenía era el colibrí. Juntos iban y venían por las praderas, por las montañas, peleaban pero reían, un par demasiado raro y de risa dar. Divirtiéndose y por primera vez, el conejo no estuvo solo y conoció lo que era diversión; y el colibrí experimento lo que era la amistad, el que alguien te quisiera y esperara._

_Sin embargo no todo terminaba con un final feliz. Cuando el invierno llego, el colibrí descubrió nuevas corrientes que lo llevarían a una primavera de flores a tope y diferentes placeres._

_El colibrí asombrado dudo, dudo en seguir esas corrientes pero al fin decidiendo que solo iría por última vez, para recordar cómo era esa vida._

_Cuando el conejo se fue a dormir, el colibrí cortó una rosa y se la dejo. Emprendió el vuelo y con la firme decisión de seguir esas corrientes por última vez se marcho. _

'No tardare'_ se dijo el colibrí. _'Solo deseo poder probar por última vez el dulce néctar de esas flores silvestres y luego regresare. El conejo no lo notará y luego le contaré esta aventura. Le pediré que hagamos nuevas y será fantástico...porque ahora ya tengo a alguien quien me espera en una casa'_ así, en silencio en la noche fría, el colibrí errante se marcho sin mirar atrás._

_El conejo despertó y se encontró solo, con una rosa marchita por el frio de la noche y sin el colibrí._

_Se sintió solo de nuevo, se enfado y creyó traicionado. Pero después entristeció tanto que dejo de salir a buscar comida._

_Lloró y lloró cada noche esperando al colibrí, a su amigo. Creyendo que no fue capaz de abandonarlo y que regresaría._

_Pero a medida que el invierno encrudecía, sus esperanzas disminuyeron así como sus fuerzas..._

_Al cabo del cambio de estación una vez más, cuando fue primavera nuevamente en las montañas, el colibrí volvió. Le había costado mucho regresar, erro el camino y perdió tiempo. Y se dijo que ahora si regreso para quedarse con el conejo de montaña. Sin embargo, cuando llego, trinando y revoloteando de alegría, no encontró al conejo._

_La yerba había crecido lo doble y las flores dejaron de mostrarse hermosas. La montaña se volvió solitaria y el colibrí se temió lo peor._

_Pregunto y pregunto a todos los demás animales acerca del conejo peludo de la montaña pero nadie le supo responder._

_Asustado, triste busco y busco a su amigo conejo a quien jamás encontró._

_**"¿A quién buscas, ave viajera?"**__ Le dijo una mañana el búho._

_**"A mi amigo. El conejo de la montaña."**__ Respondió preocupado el ave de colores._

_**"Oh, lo siento avecilla pero mucho me temo que no lo encontraras jamás."**__ Le informó con congoja el búho._

_**"¿Por qué? Aquí vivía..."**__ Le cuestionó el ave._

_**"Si, pero hace mucho tiempo que el conejo ha muerto." **__Comunicó con pesar el búho._

_**"¿Cómo?"**__ Pregunto horrorizado el colibrí._

_**"Si, el conejo de la montaña ha muerto. Dicen que murió de soledad. Esperando a su único amigo regresar" **__El búho parpadeó._

_**"No...Eso no puede ser. Yo... ¡no me fui mucho tiempo!"**__ Gritó el colibrí._

_**"Así que tú eras a quien esperaba...Que lastima. Pero debiste saber que los conejos mueren de soledad." **__El búho negó con la cabeza._

_**"¡Pero no me fui por mucho tiempo, pensaba volver! ¡Solo quería recordar lo que era vivir en la primavera sin dar cuentas a nadie! El conejo...estaría conmigo siempre...**__" Lloró el colibrí._

_**"Pobre ave errante. No es tu culpa el pecar de ignorancia. No sabías que nadie quería ser amigo del conejo porque temieron hacer lo mismo que tu. Así que mejor se alejaron para no herirlo." **__El búho aleteó y siguió hablando. "__**Pero tu...tu, ave errante cometiste el error de entablar amistad. ¿No sabes que los conejos son entes sensibles a la soledad? ¿No sabías que al hacerte amigo de uno, tu deber era estar con él y protegerlo?...Pero claro...tu, un ave de flor en flor no pudiste con ese trabajo. El conejo ha muerto y tú estarás nuevamente solo. ¿Pero no es novedad para ti no? Siempre has estado solo...**__" El búho abrió sus alas y se preparó. __**"¿Como dijo? Ah si...querido por todos, amado por... ¿quién?...Adiós colibrí errante. Qué pena me das...pero más pena me dio el conejo...que en sus últimos instantes pensó en ti...Espero que comprendas la lección picaflor…Nunca te hagas amigo de un conejo, si lo vas a abandonar"**__ El búho levantó el vuelo y marchó de ese lugar._

_El colibrí, de hermosos colores, alagado por todos y jactado de libertad; volvió a quedar solo...sin el conejo, su amigo de verdad._

_En silencio, sin olvidar la gran lección que el conejo le pudo dar...se marcho de ese lugar._

_Donde su amigo, murió de soledad..._

_._

Fin. Eso es todo, _mon petit_...espero que les haya gustado. Ahora es hora de dormir" Francia cerró el libro que una vez hubo comprado por petición (El 'haz lo que quieras' tsundere) de Arthur.

"Awwww, que bonito Papa" Habló un pequeño (ni tanto, 12 años) Mattie quien abrazo fuertemente a Kuma mientras las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos violáceos.

"...Sniff... ¡eso fue taaan triste!" América lloriqueó abrazando a su hermano.

"Al, me abrazas muy fuerte" Se quejó el canadiense pero no fue escuchado.

"¡Es muy triste! ¡Buaaa!" América lloraba pese a las protestas de Canadá. De pronto América decidió que quería leche caliente y arrastro a Canadá hacia la cocina. Francis solo los miro irse, entre divertido y enternecido.

"No entiendo porque les sigues contando esa historia..._frog_" Inglaterra quien había entrado desde hacía rato, estaba apoyado en uno de los pilares de su cama. Francis le sonrió al inglés.

"Pero _mon amou_r, ellos piden ese cuento a la hora de dormir..." Se defendió el francés fingiendo estar herido.

"Ellos terminan siempre llorando" El gruñón inglés se acerco a la cama.

"Es que es el sentimiento que propicia la historia" El francés hablo como pocas veces, lleno de tristeza y aflicción en la voz, dejo que su mirada azul bajara a las sabanas de satén blanco. Inglaterra noto el cambio y por medio de una tos cambio el tema.

"No entiendo como compraste ese libro tonto, _frog_. Era barato y sin atisbo de complejidad literaria." El inglés tomo asiento en la cama donde estaba el francés y ojeo el libro que contenía imágenes ilustradas del cuento.

El francés deslizó su mano en la pierna del anglosajón, sin intención oculta pero Inglaterra se ruborizó como novia. Francia se echo a reír, con esa voz grave suya. Arthur solo frunció el seño y gruño molesto.

"No entiendo porque no te gusta el cuento ahora, _mon amour_... Antes te gustaba además es un cuento muy interesante" Le alego el galo, mientras la mano apoyaba, la entrelazaba en las más pequeñas del rubio ingles. Arthur se resistió un poco pero termino cediendo a las suaves manos del peli-largo.

"Odio los personajes..." Respondió murmurando el inglés. Francia poso sus ojos azules al cuerpo del menor. "El conejo, es muy tonto...y el colibrí es...es muy estúpido..." Inglaterra jugueteo con su cabello corto.

Francia le acaricio los nudillos y sonrió. Muy pocas veces podía ver al gran e imponente Inglaterra así, vulnerable y cariñoso.

"Odio el final, también..." El inglés, se despegó del país francés y se dejo caer boca abajo en la cama, que compartía con Francia. Francia cerró el libro mirando la portada. Se leía con letras negras el título: 'El conejo y el colibrí'

Ese libro, fue un regalo que le dio a Arthur para Navidad. Antes lo leyó y el corazón se le apretujo en el pecho al entender la moraleja. Ese libro estaba hecho para su medida. Para los dos, aunque cuando lo comento con Arthur este lo haya negado fervientemente.

Miro al inglés, acostado en su cama y se sintió feliz.

El francés colocó el libro sobre la mesita de noche

"¿Tienes miedo?" Murmuró el galo en una voz baja. Arthur no contesto de inmediato.

"¿Miedo? No seas tonto, _frog_" Se burló nervioso el inglés. Francis lo contemplo con ternura. Al final, con un hilo de voz le hablo al rubio mayor. "¿Serás el colibrí?..." Francia no le contestó enseguida, en cambio se inclino sobre el cuerpo del rubio menor.

"No te preocupes...yo nunca dejare a _mon petit lapin_...jamás." Murmuro el francés en el oído de Arthur, mientras depositaba besos en la parte trasera del cuello. Inglaterra se sonrojo furiosamente pero se dejo mimar. Despacio, muy despacio dejo que los besos de su francés lo llevaran a cerrar los ojos y perderse así en el amor que Francis le brindaba esa noche...

Y todas las demás que aún faltaban de venir...

No notaron como la puerta de su dormitorio se cerraba despacio. Dos naciones jóvenes y rubias se rieron de su travesura.

"¿Ves? ¡Te dije que eso ayudaría con ellos!" Murmuró alegremente el americano. Canadá estaba frente a él abrazado a Kumajirou y sonriendo.

"Me asombras, Al..." Le alagó Mattie.

"¡Por supuesto, Mattie! ¡Una de los trabajos de héroe es juntar a las parejas!" Respondió orgulloso el americano.

"_Oui_... ¿y no tiene nada que ver que Papa te haya sobornado con galletas para que Dad olvidara el asunto de ensuciar su alfombra nueva con oleo no?" Habló suspicazmente el canadiense alzando una ceja. América se sonrojó e infló sus mejillas.

"¡Como sea, Mattie! ¡El caso es que logre mi objetivo! Hahahaha. ¡Ahora vamos a nuestra habitación! ¡Te invitaré a mis galletas!" Tomando de la mano al canadiense lo arrastró al cuarto.

"Pero, _Dad _y_ Papa_..." Intentó debatir el rubio canadiense.

"¡Ellos no se darán cuenta! Estarán muy ocupados..." América pareció pensárselo. "Lo malo es que serán muy ruidosos mientras tienen sexo..." Dijo como si nada el rubio del sur.

"¡ALFRED!" Le regañó el canadiense con las mejillas ardiéndole.

Alfred solo rodó los ojos fastidiado. A veces Matthew podía ser tan sensible.

(((Fin xD)))

* * *

Jajaja este es mi primer fic FrUk!

Bueno, es mas como de FACE family pero la intención fue hacer un FrUk xDU

Lamento si hay faltas de ortografía…estaba con fiebre ese día (casualmente fue el 24 de diciembre….)

La historia de 'El conejo y el Colibrí' es totalmente inventada por mí, hace referencia a Arthur y Francis respectivamente...

No sé cómo se me ocurrió solo pasó xD

En esos días en lo que solo dulces no basta y comer chocolates es ideal...pero a mi me alteran los dos, por eso me los limitan en mi casa xD (así que a escondidas los comí :p)

En fin, el objetivo era crear una fabula con todo y moraleja pero no sé si lo logre x3.

Jejjeje, eso es todo! Espero que les haya gustado y que no fuera muy cursi y eso :p

¡FELICES FIESTAS!

Sin más que decirles que Gracias por leer!...y comentar :D

Se despide su servidora G.A!

CAMBIO Y FUERA!


End file.
